venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Fan: Lizzie and Morgan Darkwolf Backstory
This contains officive language. Viewer digression is advised. One day a family of four had been in the car to their new home. "So who's excited for the new home?" The father Jack asked. "Not me." Lizzie said. "I am! I can't wait to see the new school!" Morgan said. Lizzie looked at her twin. "How are you so happy? You were the popular girl at school! Don't you miss your friends? Especially your boyfriend?" Lizzie asked her. "Me, my boyfriend and my friends still chat! But obviously online." Morgan said, "And change is good!" "Whatever." Lizzie said. "Cheer up, Lizzie. You can make new friends!" Her mother Cadena said. "I had no friends at school...." Lizzie mumbled under her breath. About 2 hours later they arrived at their new house. "Ok Girls go pick your bedrooms!" Cadena said getting out of the car. "I call dibs on the biggest room!" Morgan said running inside. "Then I get the smallest." Lizzie aid pulling out her and play Heathens by TwentyOnePilots. Then putting her headphones on and shoving her phone in the pocket of her purple jacket. When she walked in she saw the living room to the left and the kitchen to the right. Her father walked in with the kitchen stuff and placed it on the island the kitchen. When he pulled the knifes out she felt an urge to grab one and kill. She shook the feeling off and walked upstairs and saw her sister come out of the room on the left. "This is my room!" She said happily walking past Lizzie and walking downstairs. When Lizzie approached the last room she opened it and it had a dark shade of red on the walls and a pitch black ceiling. "It's perfect." She said. "Lizzie come down and help please!" Her mother called. "Coming!" She called back running out and sliding on the handle of the stairs. "You seem happy." Morgan said to Lizzie. Lizzie ignored her and walked to the moving truck and got most of her boxes. She and when she entered her room she swore she saw a boy about 19 years old look at her through her window and when she blinked he was gone. "Must be my imagination." She said. The next day was the first day of school. "Come on kids you not want to be late for your first day!" Jack yelled from downstairs. "Leave me here to die...." Lizzie said groggily. With the little strength she had left she got up and walked downstairs and saw her sister half dressed. Morgan had pulled her shirt down and tightened her belt. "Morning sis!" She said happily "Where's the damn coffee?" Lizzie mumbled. "Watch your language!" Jack said angrily. After Lizzie got dressed and got her backpack Morgan was at the door waiting. "Come onnnnnnnn!!!!! You take forever!" Morgan wined. "I'm sorry I just don't want to go." Lizzie said. Morgan took her hand. "Come on we will be late!" She said pulling Lizzie through the door. The kept on running until the bus stop came to view and slowed to a walk. They saw a girl about 13 waiting at the bus stop. "Hi! I'm Morgan Gabrella! And this is my twin sis Lizzie!" Morgan said as they approached her. "Sis stop...." Lizzie said pulling her hood over her head. "Hi Lizzie and Morgan! I'm Lena! Lena Fudge! You must be new! How I know that? Its because I know everyone in the school!" she said smiling. "We-" Lizzie started. "We are! And we are happy to be here!" Morgan said cutting her off and moving her brown hair that was covering her right blue eye. The only 8 differences the sisters had were their personality, hobbies, likes, dislikes, eye color, games, height, and music. "Nevermind then." Lizzie grumbled as she moved her brown hair in front of her left black soul-less eye. "Oh were you going to say something sis?" Morgan said looking back at her sad. "No." Lizzie said. "Oh ok." Morgan said turning back to Lena. The 2 girls kept talking and then the bus came to view. "You can sit with me today and not this emo bitch." Lena said smiling evilly. "What the fuck did you just call me?" Lizzie asked Lena waling up to her pulling out her 3 blade switch blade and got the sharpest one out. "You heard me I called you and emo bitch and you will forever be one." Lena said smirking looking up at Lizzie. Lizzie was 5'11 and Morgan was only 5'1. "Your lucky that the bus is here you slut. If it wasn't I would have gutted you with this switchblade." Lizzie said putting the sharpest switchblade back in its slot and back into her front pocket of her black ripped jeans. "Like you would have." Lena said like a total psychotic bitch. "Come on Sis." Lizzie said grabbing her sister's hand and pulling her on the buss and made Morgan sit on the inside of an empty seat and her on the outside. "You know that's my seat, Bitch." Lena said walking up. "Don't care. Go sit somewhere else." Lizzie snapped. "Get the fuck out of my seat you Bitch." Lena said. Lizzie snapped then and there. "KEEP THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND MY SISTER YOU UNGREATFUL SLUT!" Lizzie said getting up and pushing Lena into a seat with about a 16 year old boy. "Lizzie calm down." Morgan said pulling her sister back into the seat. "S-Sorry... I got mad." Lizzie stuttered out her hands trembling. "Its ok." Morgan said patting her on the back. Through out the school day Lizzie nor Morgan had seen Lena. Lizzie did see something strange. The boy from her window the day she arrived. She saw him in every class she had. Most of them she had with her sister. The boy had brown locks of hair, blue jacket, white shirt, back jeans ,and for some odd reason... Red eyes. "Must be eye contacts. Lizzie accidently said quietly out loud be loud enough that her sister right next to her heard her. "What must be eye contacts?" Morgan asked. "That boy. Over there in the blue jacket and white shirt. His eyes are red." Lizzie told her gesturing over to the boy who kept constantly staring at her. "I have heard rumors about him. A group of girls told me about him on my way to 2nd period." Morgan said. "What were the rumors?" Lizzie asked. "His name is Jimmy Casket. Jimmy has a sociopathic personality and takes immense pleasure from killing people. Even when he has no intent to kill, he seems to enjoy creeping people out and making them nervous. He frequently asks people if they want to know his secret, typically resulting in the death of whoever he was talking to. Also referenced as a Creepypasta. No one living yet knows what his true secret is, or what consequences might come should he ever reveal it, but we know no killers are here attending this school and we have no Idea what a Creepypasta is anyway." Morgan said. "Noted." Lizzie said continuing her work. That night Lizzie got online and searched for Creepypasta. she clicked the second link and found this. "Creepypasta are essentially internet horror stories, passed around on forums and other sites to disturb and frighten readers. The name "Creepypasta" comes from the word "copypasta", an internet slang term for a block of text that gets copied and pasted over and over again from website to website. Creepypastas are sometimes supplemented with pictures, audio and/or video footage related to the story, typically with gory, distorted, or otherwise shocking content." She then searched for Jimmy Casket on the page she found. No luck. She went back to the Google search engine and searched Jimmy Casket Creepypasta. She clicked the first link. "Is Jimmy Casket really real? Well, here it is. This is what happened... I was walking home from the grocery store. My friend said something about VenturianTale. Although I thought it was stupid, it was entertaining, but some of my friends and enemies stopped coming around. I asked my bff's sister Marisa where she's been but when I looked inside her bedroom there were cops all over the place. It smelled like something died, but the blood gave it away. They told me to go home, this was a murder scene. "Who would do that?" I wondered. Three weeks later there were more policemen around than ever. I saw yellow tape everywhere, even at the elementary school. Elizabeth told me that three kids died in the computer room during school. I looked through the window. It said "VenturianTale Jimmy Casket murder GMod". That's so... weird. Elizabeth said that the police would always see Jimmy Casket on the computer or "Want to know my secret?" written on the walls with dark red blood. I was watching VenturianTale late one night. The power suddenly went off, but not the computer. It said "Run away in ten seconds before he comes". I got so scared (but please don't laugh, I wet my pants). I went to my car as I heard more screaming, it sounded like a boy... A ten year old at least. As I drove off I realized that three people were in my car. I was too frightened to even think about Jimmy Casket, but I saw the trunk open. It said "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" I just couldn't. He was in there, peeking out like a rabbit and whispering: "Do you want to know my secret?". I thought this was a dream, but I couldn't pinch myself because I crashed into a tree. My arm had a deep cut. The other people ran. Jimmy Casket had a branch through his stomach, but he was still alive and mumbling in a horrid voice. I simply fainted. I woke up in a hospital. As my arm was stitched up and all, I could but wonder who was that beside me. It wasn't any of the people from my car. I looked closely I saw a knife on the table . He suddenly stood up and said: "Hi, my name is Jimmy Casket. I screamed until the doctor came. "IT'S HIM! TAKE ME AWAY, PLEASE, HE'LL KILL ME!" I was crying so much that when I stopped my eyes were very dry. The stupid nurse told the doctor I was crazy, of course. "SHUT UP, LADY! YOU KNOW NOTHING! KEEP ME AWAY FROM HIM! RUN NOW, BEFORE HE TURNS!" Watching VenturianTale really paid off. I watched creepy pasta college and I noticed that when the Rake bit Johnny Ghost, he saw blood, then turned into Jimmy Casket. But my STUPID self unwrapped the bandage on my stitches. When he saw me bleeding, it started to happen. He started to say "Blood, blood, blood. Stab, stab, stab. Kill, kill, kill." He grabbed the knife from the table and went straight to the nurse. She should've listened to me... "NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Those were her last words, as the doctor ran and screamed like a little girl. I ran too, but instead of screaming, I was breathing hard as I could but the crying didn't help at all. Then I heard a gun shot. I looked back: A soldier had shot him through the chest, right into the heart. Crazy maniac. He said slowly like he was brave, but scared a little too much. Jimmy's last words were: "I'll be back... I'm always around. Want to know my secret?" I don't know why, but I said "Yes". This thing he said afterwards made me even more scared than I already was. "You'll be last, but if you watch me, you will be the first.' he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I hoped it was dream. "At least it wasn't Sally", I thought. Ten years later. I was thirty. I called a babysitter to watch Eren and Brooke. But when I came home the babysitter had a cut in the middle of her neck. Eren was mumbling in the middle of a crying "I don't want to know his secret", which meant she had already lost it. Brooke had knifes through her whole body. Over the babysitter's corpse there was a bloodstained note, which said: "Lucky I didn't kill you... because you actually wanted to hear my secret. Also tell Venturian I said no more GMod Murder or else." Seriously, I thought he was gonna kill me. But he did cut me fifteen times already. Is this it. Am I gonna die tomorrow... In a week... In a year...or... Now? moments later the police arrived asking my kids questions about who killed Brooke Eren said "it was Jimmy casket he asked us if we wanted to hear his secret" Jimmy casket whispered in my ear "STAB STAB STAB KILL" "STOP IT JIMMY JUST STOP" I yelled I saw him in the doorway as he yanked a knife off the kitchen table and lunge at Eren the cops shot him 20 times in the head he fell to the ground blood everywhere his eyes opened up and asked "where is toast..." his hoodie bloodstained I responded with "Your Johnny ghost aren't you oh no the internet was right" ghost died that night but the next morning he was alive that was weird." She was to scared to even continue her searched but she kept looking. Eventually she found and article that interested her most. "Jimmy Casket can be considered the evil version of Venturian (Jordan) from VenturianTale, or Johnny Ghost from their Gmod roleplays. Jimmy Casket is a psychotic murderer and kills everything and anything he wants To kill. Jimmy usually says his famous catchphrase, "Do you wanna know my secret?", right before killing his victim. Inside the world VenturianTale created Jimmy Casket is possessing/another side of Johnny Ghost, who is a paranormal investigator. Johnny is unaware of Jimmy's presence and says he blacks out whenever Jimmy wants to come out. It is unknown that Johnny Toast, Ghost's partner, is aware of Jimmy's presence but there has been theories thrown around about this and other subject matters such as where Jimmy came from and who exactly he is. Jordan is associated with Jimmy Casket because he created and acts as him during some videos. This usually happens either when he and his siblings are playing the game murder, or he and his siblings are roleplaying and Jordan is Johnny Ghost, allowing any time that Ghost gets frustrated, angry or upset, for Jimmy to come out. Random facts about Jimmy Casket Jimmy Casket usually kills with A knife but is also seen using other lethal weapons. Theories speculate that Jimmy came because of cardboard Friend (evil box spirit) from what the VT fandom has created and from what I have seen there are three different versions of Jimmy Casket that people draw him like. There is the Venturian version where it's Jordan but as Jimmy casket. Theirs Jimmy exactly in the same outfit as a Ghost but with red eyes and a knife. And theirs the completely different looking Jimmy Casket that doesn't look like Ghost or Jordan." That one freaked her out the most. She got on Youtube and searched for VenturianTale. The first video was a Gmod Murder gameplay titled ' Murder "JIMMY CASKET" - Gmod Murder Siblings 3 ' After the video she shut down her computer and got into bed. The next morning was Saturday. At about 10:30 am a knock came to the door. Lizzie paused the game she was playing on her PlayStation 4, got up and answered the door. When she opened it she was surprised to see 3 police officers and 2 boys behind them. One with Brown hair and the other Raven Black they both had patches on the shoulders of their jackets that read P.I.E. "We are looking for Lizzie and Morgan Gabrella." One police officer said. "Who is it?" Morgan said from the top of the stairs. "Come down these men are wanting to talk with us." Lizzie told her. After Morgan got downstairs she eyed the police officers and the boys behind them. "May me come in?" The Raven haired boy asked. "Yes of course." Lizzie said opening the door wider for them to enter. "Girls who was at the door?" Cadena asked. "The police and 2 other boys. They want to talk with me and Lizzie." Morgan said. "Why?" She asked. "I don't know Mother." Lizzie responded, "Have a seat." she said pulling 3 more chairs into the dining room.. "We want to talk to you about a murder that happened yesterday when school for you 2 started." The 3rd officer said pulling out a file. "I'm Johnny Ghost and this is Johnny Toast. If you were wondering." Ghost said. "Lena Fudge. Age 14. Gender: Female. Place of Murder: Female outdoor locker room. Murder weapon: 3 blade switchblade. DNA on weapon: Lizzie or Morgan Gabrella" The second officer read. "Me? I didn't kill anyone!" Morgan said. "I did it..."Lizzie said. Morgan only looked at her sister in disbelief. "Your under arrest for the murder of Lena Fudge. You have the right to remain silent." The 2nd officer said turning Lizzie around and hand cuffing her. As they walked to the door Cadena and Jack walked out and saw them taking her to the door. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING MY DAUGHTER?" Jack yelled. "To prison for 17 years." The 3rd officer said. "Move." The first officer commanded Lizzie only tilted her head down. "MOVE!" he yelled. Lizzie clenched her fists. "Knock her out." he said. The 3rd officer took out his gun to hit her in the head with the end of the handle. As he swung the gun down Lizzie broke the chain of the handcuffs and grabbed his hand taking the gun, backing up, cocking the gun and pointing it at the officers. Her eyes were no longer black. They were a bloodlust red. The other officer pulled out their guns and shot he, one landing in her heart and one in her head. Her lifeless body then dropped dead. When the officers Walked up to pick her up Lizzie shot up from the ground shot all 3 officers, Cadena and Jack. "Toast we have an Paranormal entity level 4-7 Ghost yelled at Toast. But when they got to the door she was gone. "Where did she go Sir?" Toast asked. "I don't know." Ghost said. "Maybe here..." Morgan spoke. The two turned around to see Morgan looking down with the same gun in her hand. "Miss Morgan are you alright?" Toast asked her. "I think you mean Miss Lizzie Darkwolf." Morgan said. "No your Morg-" Ghost started. Morgan looked up with the same Bloodlust eyes. "Can I know your secret?" Lizzie asked then giggling insanely. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction